


Back to Days

by thatoneeccedentesiast



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Complete, Flashbacks, Gen, Pre-Time Skip, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatoneeccedentesiast/pseuds/thatoneeccedentesiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke makes Naruto eat a bug. Funnily enough, Kakashi remembers that Rin made Obito do the same once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Days

"Ew no, get that away from me!" Sakura snapped.

Waving the curling centipede in front of the girl, Naruto laughed. "C'mon Sakura, you aren't actually scared of it are you?"

Sea-foam eyes shifted uncertainly; obviously unwilling to admit to anything, but also unsure how to keep things from escalating. "No," she said.

Grinning an impish smile full of teeth, the blond leaned in further. "You know," he whispered loudly, "I don't think I've  _ever_ seen one this big.."

Sakura's hands hover near her face, fingers curled into loose fists. "Naruto...!" She complained, tense and trying to force herself further back against he unyielding tree she rested against.

Seeing the scene play out over  _Icha-Icha Paradise,_ Kakashi was reminded of a similar scene from his days as a a boy. His eyes wondered to Sasuke, the dark-haired youth was leaning against the same tree as Sakura, knees bent and one arms slung over them. At first glance, his position seemed lazy, unconcerned; however, with one look at his face you could tell he was intently focused on his two teammates.

"Oh wow! Look how far it swings it's body!" Naruto crowed, inching it closer and closer to the pink-haired genin.

 _"Look how fat the beetle is Kakashi!_ "

Old words echoing in the hollows of his mind, the jonin wondered if he should step in. The blond boy's teasing was going to go too far if he pushed that centipede any farther into Sakura's space. Just as he was about to put away his book, Kakashi heard Sasuke speak.

"Naruto," he rebuked.

Pausing, the boy sent a mean glare in the other's direction.

"What bastard?"

"Stop."

Past shuttering out the present, Kakashi saw something different;

_"I'm just having a little fun Rin!" A goggle-wearing boy whined as the black beetle's legs twitched frantically in his gentle grip._

_The brunette's arms crossed, a dark scowl overcoming her countenance. "If you don't quit it, I'll make you **eat** the bug!"_

_A staring contest blooming between boy and girl, he watched frozen as Obito and Rin tested one another's resolve._

Sakura shrieked and Kakashi saw the present roll in once more. Sasuke was on top of Naruto, the centipede gripped tightly in a fist.

"C'mon Naruto, eat it!" He growled; shoving the bug at the struggling boy's face.

Kicking wildly as he kept his arms raised up in defense, the blond genin fought him. "No! Get off!"

The jonin's stare moved to Sakura, the girl looked on as her two teammates grappled entrapped; he thought back to his youth, had he looked the same?

_Heart thundering in his chest, Kakashi watched in grateful awe as Rin shoved the disgusting thing in Obito's protesting maw. He didn't mean to be afraid, but after he'd seen that Aburame in battle...he couldn't help but compare their insects to the ones that lived freely in this world. Mission accomplished, the girl hopped off her teammate and nodded her head._

_"Serves you right!" She declared. Turning, she smiled at Kakashi; body triumphant and eyes sparkling. "You alright 'kashi?"_

"You alright Sakura?" Sasuke's low murmur drifted across the training field to Kakashi, the words vibrating in the continuum between past and present.

Crouched as spat on the ground, Naruto kept wiping his hands on his mouth. "Ugh! Why'd you do that you bastard!" the blond genin yelled.

Boy and girl ignored their knucklehead teammate, dark eyes locked with green. "Yeah.." the pink-haired girl replied.

Gaze darting about, the ignored boy found him. "Did you see what he did Kakashi-sensei! He made me eat a  _bug_!" He whined, crystal gaze seeking sympathy.

It reminded him of Minato.

_"You shouldn't have been pushing that bug in Kakashi's face then. You saw he didn't like it."_

Crinkling his eye in a smile, Kakashi let the book's weight flip his wrist over his knee. "You saw she didn't like it. You shouldn't have been pushing that centipede in Sakura's face then." The jonin said, paraphrasing his own sensei's scolding.

"Aw sensei! You're so mean!" Naruto complained.

Tucking his book away, the man got up. "If you're done, break's over." Clapping his hands, he ordered; "Back to work. Now."

The blond boy grumbled under his breath, but without any further protest, he went back to attempting to climb the tree with only his chakra.

Sasuke and Sakura lingered near one another. Head's bent close; in his own ear, the jonin could hear Rin's last warm reassurance.

_"Don't worry, I don't like bugs much either."_

_Kakashi scoffed, but he appreciated her lie nonetheless._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think by kudoing or commenting!


End file.
